The Wild Chase
by The-Grim-Prince
Summary: Prussia considered himself lucky that his little brother was the obedient and well-behaved sort of kid. But he soon realizes that Germany isn't quite as compliant when sick and faced with taking medicine. Chibi!Germany and Brotherly!Prussia. Fluff.


((This is just a short idea that I had when I went home to visit my sisters. Since it's purely fluff (again), I suggest that you don't look into the setting too much. I didn't go for historical accuracy or whatever; it's just mean to be taken as it is. I wanted to write a cute scenario~

There's a lack of chibi!Germany and brotherly!Prussia fics… It makes me sad. Well, if you want something done, then do it yourself (I guess).

I hope that you enjoy it, though! Fanfic, commence!))

:::

Prussia knew something was wrong when he woke up this morning to find Germany curled into a little ball on the living room sofa while still in his pajamas. Usually the kid was the sort of person who would wake up at dawn and get straight to doing work. Even at his young age, he would often have breakfast ready when his older brother finally rose from the dead and stumbled into the kitchen (occasionally with a hangover).

But something definitely wasn't right this time. Gilbert headed towards the couch with a yawn to see what the dealio was. Being that little Ludwig was facing away, he bent over to take a look while holding on to the back of the furniture for balance. West was actually awake, staring at the back of the couch with tired eyes. He was even trembling a bit.

Gilbert gingerly brushed away some of the kid's messy, blonde hair so he could feel his forehead. Sure enough, Germany was running a fever.

"Oh, so you're sick today, West," Prussia thought aloud. Come to think of it, he couldn't remember another time where his little brother was ill. If he didn't know any better, this was probably the first time. "Wait here, I'll be right back," Gilbert said, but received no acknowledgement at all. Usually Ludwig was a pretty quiet and very obedient child, but this was even a bit too quiet.

Prussia left to head towards the bathroom. He retrieved from the medicine cabinet behind the mirror an unopened bottle of kid's medicine. Fortunately, it wasn't expired. He then returned to the living room, sitting beside Ludwig.

"Sit up. You need to take some of this," Gilbert commanded, using the little measurement cup previously attached to the lid to pour out the appropriate dosage.

Instantly, the kid sat up. But suddenly, he slid off the couch and took off down the hall.

Prussia was in such a state of disbelief and confuzzlement that he just sat there for several seconds as his little brother disappeared. West? … Disobey _him_?

Gilbert ditched the bottle of medicine on the coffee table (but not the cup), running after Ludwig. He walked down the hallway, looking through the doors to see where he was hiding. When he reached the kid's room, he noticed the open door give a little twitch. Prussia instantly jumped into the room, ripping the door away from the wall. Germany was hiding in the space between the door and the wall.

"Come here, you," Gilbert demanded, going to grab for the little nation. Ludwig evaded his grasp, running between his older brother's legs in a sudden escape. "What is wrong with you?!"

Prussia gave chase again as Germany headed to the kitchen. As Gilbert reached the kitchen, Ludwig had jumped into one of the lower cabinets and closed it behind himself, knocking over some pans on the inside. The older nation went over to that cabinet, jerking the door open. A whole bunch of pots and pans flooded out onto the floor. As this commotion from the loud noises of metal against tile, plus Prussia's cursing, created a distraction, Ludwig quickly slipped out of a cabinet door three doors down (being that it was one storage place with several doors) and bolted.

"Damnit, West! Get your ass back here or else you're going to be in a world of trouble!" Gilbert shouted, trying to pile the containers back into their place. By the time he was finished, Germany was long gone. He picked up the little cup of medicine from the counter again, trying to figure out what the next hiding place would be.

Somehow, he just knew where West would be. Gilbert walked to his own bedroom. He put down the medicine on his dresser, and then went to crouch down on the floor beside his bed. Without further delay, Prussia lifted up the skirt of his bed. Like he predicted, the kid was curled up underneath it.

Gilbert grabbed his little brother by the ankles, and dragged him out into the open as he desperately clawed at the carpet in futile resistance. Prussia grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt, Germany now red in the face and breathing heavily.

"I finally caught you, you little shit," Prussia declared, feeling triumphant. But that was soon washed away by annoyance as Ludwig twisted and wriggled out of his own shirt, breaking free to run away down the hall again.

Now carrying both the shirt and the medication, Prussia walked after Germany. That's right, walked. At this point, West was so tired and weak that he was staggering down the hallway and walking into walls.

"I admire your persistence, but you just need to give up already," Gilbert sighed, almost feeling bad for chasing after his touchingly pathetic, sick, little brother.

Prussia decided to stop all of this as Germany reached the back door and weakly tried to pry it open. Gilbert grabbed him by the wrist and yanked him to the living room. "Now, you're going to sit on the couch and take this medicine. I swear to god if you try to run away again, I'll shove it _and_ the cup down your throat," he threatened.

They both entered the living room. Before Prussia would pick up Ludwig and place him on the couch, he pulled the shirt back over his little brother's head. Able to look him in the face now, Gilbert noticed that Germany looked a bit green as his cheeks were starting to puff out-

Oh.

Suddenly, the kid threw up all over the floor and a bit on his brother.

Prussia grimaced, and quietly grunted, "Aw, shit… damnit, fuck… West, don't move, I'll be right back."

He put down the medicine on the coffee table and ran off. He felt even more sorry for stressing and freaking out the kid enough so that he would lose last night's dinner all over the good rug. A minute later, Gilbert returned to the living room with a blanket, a few towels, carpet cleaner, a clean shirt for himself, and a change of clothes for the child.

Ludwig was sitting down on the floor nearby the mess, looking really sorry for himself. Gilbert sprayed down the spot, and placed some towels over it to soak up everything. He quickly changed out of his shirt. He then went to change his little brother out of his clothes, and into pajama pants and a sweater.

"Okay, what do I have to do to make you take that medicine?" Gilbert sighed, kneeling in front of Germany to look at him in the eyes.

"… Hug," Ludwig quietly said, with a pleading look.

Prussia gave a look of surprise, which transformed to a tender smile. He took the blanket nearby, unfolded it, and wrapped it around his little brother. Gilbert then carefully picked up Ludwig to hold him close. "I just want you to get better. I know what's good for you, so trust me next time, okay?"

He felt Germany nod, snuggling up to his older brother's body heat. Prussia glanced over as he went to grab for the little cup.

But he suddenly paused when he noticed that the medicine was gone. The cup was empty, a small bit of medicine pooling at the bottom from a little lip mark on the edge.

He looked down at Ludwig, who was already drifting off to sleep. Prussia gave a light chuckle, rubbing West's back, as he went to lay down on the couch with his little brother curled up on his chest.


End file.
